Cat & Mouse
by ivy-snakebite
Summary: Maura Isles's younger sister comes to live with her, and after a suspicious letter arrives in the post, an investigation is launched into a murder witnessed by the teen.
1. Chapter 1

I was woken up by what sounded like smashing glass. I crept down into the kitchen, to find my sister Dr. Maura Isles cleaning up a smashed tumbler she'd dropped on the floor. Sat at the island was her best friend, Det. Jane Rizzoli. Maura turned to me, but I spoke before she had the chance to.

"Before you complain, you woke me up." I said, taking a stool and sitting next to Jane at the island.

Jane had just had a miscarriage, so everyone was being really nice to her and was creeping around the subject of babies when they were around Jane.

"What's it like, you know, being pregnant..." I asked, naively. Maura shot a look at me, telling me to shut up.

"No, it's alright." Jane said to Maura, then turning to me.

"Well, you know when you see someone you really like, and you get butterflies in your tummy? It's like that, but all the time?"

"So... it was like you seeing Casey all the time?" I asked.

"Kind of, that's a different feeling somewhere else..." Jane smirked.

"I get you." I winked.

Maura raised her eyebrows at us, but didn't say anything.

"You'll know what I mean when you're older..." Jane said winking back at me.

I smiled.

"Why are you sat around the island at 2 am?" I asked, yawning.

"Work stuff." Maura replied.

"At 2am..." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Must be important." I added.

"It is. Very." Maura replied.

I grumbled and got myself a glass of orange juice.

"Are you staying with us then?" I asked Jane, sitting back down on my stool at the island. She'd slept on the sofa for the last couple of days.

"As long as your sister will have me, yes." Jane smiled. I liked Jane a lot. She was normal, unlike my sister.

"You should be in bed." Maura said to me.

"But Maur..." I whined.

"Yeah Maur, don't be such a spoil sport." Jane laughed, taking my side.

"Seriously?" Maura frowned to Jane.

"It's alright, let her stay until we go to bed." Jane smiled.

"I don't mind having her in here with us, It gives us something else to think about." Jane smiled to Maura reassuringly.

"Plus, my mother LOVES having her around. It gives her someone to fuss over thats not me, so I'm all for it." Jane laughed.

We stayed in the kitchen uneventfully for about 20 minutes, before Maura and I retreated to bed after saying goodnight to Jane.

Maura walked me to my room.

"Love you..." I whispered.

"Love you too." Maura said ruffling my hair.

I hugged her, then she walked off to go to her own room.

"Night!" Maura called down the corridor to me.

"Night" I called back to her.

Maura is my older sister. We've both got the same biological father, criminal mastermind Paddy Doyle. I used to live in care and my real dad would come into my life every so often and move me around to a new family, as a kid he said it was like a big game of cat and mouse. We were the mice and we could never let the cat catch us. 'The cat' was someone connected to a shooting I had witnessed when I was 10, and they had been after me since because I knew who it was and could incriminate them. When I got older, I told him I didn't want to move around anymore, and he dropped me off at Maura's one day, and asked her to look after me. So now I live here with my sister, and her best friend's family. But it's home, and I never want to have to leave.

I got back into bed, and tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't. After about an hour or so, I had had enough. Normally I crept into bed with Maura and she'd cuddle me and make me tell her what's up and she makes it better, but I couldn't tell her what was up this time.

I decided to go back down to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I crept across the kitchen and picked up a tumbler and went to the sink.

"Hey." Jane called. I'd completely forgotten about her, I dropped the glass and it smashed.

"Well, I don't need to explain how your sister broke the tumbler earlier do I." Jane smiled at me. I swore and turned around and lent on the island with my elbows and put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up." Jane said walking across the kitchen and fetching the dust pan and brush. She tidied away my mess.

"You look liked you need a cuddle." Jane said. I didn't respond.

"Do you want to come and cuddle with me on the sofa for a bit?" She asked. I nodded.

Jane went and sat on the sofa , and I sat next to her. She gave me half the blanket.

"So do you want to tell your Aunty Jane what's up?" Jane asked. I shook my head.

"Well you can tell Maura who'll get you absolutely no where, my mother who'll just flap, or me." Jane said firmly.

"Um...Okay.." I said reluctantly. I took a deep breath.

"Well...the other day, when I got in, you and Maura where still at the hospital, there was this letter in the letter box." I started.

"Go on.." Jane said, in a softer tone.

"I don't know if I can tell you this..." I whispered.

Jane shuffled closer to me, and I carefully edged closer to her, she put her arm around me and I lent my head on her shoulder.

"You can tell me anything, you've known me long enough." She whispered gently stroking my arm in reassurance.

"Well...when I kept getting moved around, the guy Dad called 'the cat' was the one chasing us. Whenever he got a letter, I had to move, to stay safe. The letters were nothing, just a blank envelope with a piece of paper inside which had one word on it. Dad never told me what the word was, but he promised me I'd be safe here. It was like his own personal witness protection program." I said, trying to get to the point.

"Well...the letter was in a blank envelope, with a piece of paper with the word 'meow.' and a paw print on." I whispered. The words hung in the air for a few seconds.

"Right, we have to tell your sister about this." Jane eventually said.

"No, No. You can't!" I begged.

"Why not?" Jane asked.

"If Maura thinks I'm a problem, she won't want me to live here anymore." I said desperately.

"She will want you to live here, I promise. She's not going to let you go anywhere. But you have to let me show her the letter and speak to her. Okay?" Jane said, in a firm but trusting tone.

"Okay.." I reluctantly agreed.

"Are you able to give me the letter in the morning before I go and speak to Maura?" Jane asked. I nodded.

"I'll speak to your sister first thing, then we'll see where we need to go from there, okay?" Jane said, I nodded again.

I lay down on the sofa on my back. Jane laid down next to me and put her arm around me. I didn't want to put my arm across her in case I hurt her.

"You can hug me you know." She whispered.

"But won't I.." I started to ask but Jane cut me off.

"You won't anything, now come cuddle with me." She insisted.

I wriggled up the sofa slightly, and laid my head down on her shoulder and placed my arm over her belly. She put an arm around me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime." Jane replied.

"Night!" She whispered.

"Night" I replied.

I fell asleep shortly after that.

Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.  



	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a few seconds to realize where I was. Jane was still wrapped around me. I must have woken her up when I woke up, because seconds later she was awake.

I glanced at the clock, it was 6:30 am. Maura would be down in 5 minutes.

"Morning..." I said sitting up and stretching.

"Morning!" Jane replied.

Maura then bustled into the room, looking pristine. I don't know how she does it, but at half past 6 in the morning she looked amazing, but that's my sister for you. Where as Jane and I were looking awful and half asleep, not even out of bed yet, and Maura was ready to leave for work. This was a daily occurrence.

I was hoping Jane had forgotten all about our conversation last night, but she hadn't.

"Letter." Jane mouthed at me.

I pulled a face, and reluctantly walked out of the room. I returned with the letter in my dressing gown pocket. I handed it to Jane when Maura wasn't looking, then went and joined my sister in the kitchenette.

"Morning Maur..." I smiled at her.

"Morning sweetheart." Maura smiled back.

I saw Jane get off the sofa and walk towards us, so I made an escape out of the kitchen.

I stood and listened from the hallway.

"Hey, Maura." Jane called softly.

"Come sit with me a second." She smiled.

I heard Maura pull a stool out and sit down next to Jane.

"Faith came down last night after you'd both gone to bed." Jane started.

"Do you want me to have a word with her?" Maura interrupted, getting completely the wrong end of the stick.

"No, Maura. Shush for a minute." Jane said firmly.

"We had a conversation, and there's something I need to tell you before I ring my boss." Jane said slowly, making sure she had Maura's full attention. By the silence that followed, I'd say she did.

"You know that she was witness to a shooting years ago?" Jane started.

"Where are you going with this Jane?" Maura asked, I could hear the concern in her voice, as if she was almost scared.

"Well the reason Paddy kept moving Faith was because the gang who were involved didn't want any witnesses and would stop at nothing?" Jane continued.

"Yes! I know that!" Maura replied. Everyone knew that.

"Well they know she's here." Jane said, and she put the letter on the table.

"You have to go to your boss. Get it sorted." Maura replied, speaking at about 500 miles an hour. She was panicking.

"And if I do that, the only thing we can do is investigate, arrest, charge and imprison them." Jane finished.

"Which means a trial." She added. There was a long silence. I decided to walk back into the room.

"Or you can ship me on to the next family." I said quietly.

"NO." Maura and Jane both said unanimously. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"It was just a suggestion" I muttered.

"Come here Faith." Maura called over to me.

I cautiously walked over to her. She reached out and put an arm around my waist and pulled me to her for a hug.

"It took me long enough to get custody of you the first time. You're going nowhere. We can fight this." Maura whispered to me, stroking my back to comfort me.

I grumbled in response. I'd had just about enough of things going wrong in my life as I could take.

"We should get going." Maura said, completely ruining the cuddling moment, but it made Jane smile, how I am as bad as she is with people. Jane always said 'it was in the genes' or something.

Jane &amp; I went and got ready to leave the house.

It was a really awkward drive to work, and it made the drive feel like it took ages, but in fact we got there quicker than normal so I guess Maura has finally learned how to drive with her foot down.

We walked into work, everyone seemed really surprised to see Jane, but happy. She told me to stay at her desk and not to move, if I needed anything Uncle Frankie would sort me out.

I'm not very good at staying put, so when Uncle Frankie went to the loo, I slipped down to the cafeteria to go and see Aunty Angela.  
It didn't take Jane very long to come and find me and have a go at me.

"This doesn't look like my desk." She shouted waving her arms around as she spoke to prove her point.

"Leave the kid alone Janie, she just wanted some food." Angela chimed in to defend me.

"Stay of of it ma'" Jane snapped at her.

"Faith, will you come with me upstairs please." Jane asked.

I followed he to the stairwell, we never took the stairwell.

"Why are we going the long way?" I asked, very confused.

"Because we need to talk." Jane told me.

"Right." I replied.

We stopped in the stairwell.

"I've spoken to my boss, and they've launched an investigation. You're not going to like this, and neither do Maura and I, but because of your age and the circumstances, its not just a case of taking a witness statement. They have to put you through interrogation." Jane said to me seriously, but trying to soften the blow.

I glared at Jane. It's not the first time I'd been interrogated, but Jane had promised it'd be the last.

"As soon as we get up there, they wont let you see me or Maura until they've spoken to you. " Jane added.

I groaned.

"Korsak, my partner will interrogate you, but I'll be stood behind the glass and he knows that, so he knows not to go too hard on you." Jane added.  
We slowly walked up the stairs, and I prepared myself for the next few hours.

Jane was right. The second we stepped through the doors, Korsak whisked me off into the interrogation room and Frankie took Jane and Maura off.


End file.
